Salvando a Zelda
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: CAPITULO 04: TRAIDOR: Vio ha tomado una decisión, unirse a Shadow y Azul y Verde impedirán que eso ocurra. Shonen-ai VerdexVaati; ShadowVio; RojoxAzul
1. Prólogo

**-Título: Salvando a Zelda**

**-Autora: Yop,**

**-Disclaimer: Legend Of Zelda no me pertenece**

**-Advertencia: Contiene Shonen-ai: VaatixLink (verde); ShadowxVio y AzulxRojo**

**-Nota 01: Holaaa! Soy nueva aquí… bueno en esta categoría, well ojalá les guste este fic, avanzaré a medida de que les vayan gustando :3 y si me lo piden, obvio.**

**-Nota 02: Etto… este fic es una combinación entre Minish Cap y Four Sword, yu me leí el manga, nunca tuve oportunidad de jugar Zelda , así que es posible que no sepa algunas cosas. Well, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó un pequeño asustado Vaati mirando a su alrededor, todo estaba tan oscuro. Una cosa era segura, de que se encontraba en su aldea, pero no era la misma, todo lucía lúgubre. Los habitantes picoris fueron convertidos en piedra. ¿Cómo fue qué llegó hasta aquí? Él sólo había ido a por unos mandados de su maestro y de repente pasó esto, en solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y hablando de su maestro ¿se habrá convertido en piedra, también?

-¿Cómo? ¿No te acuerdas de mi? – cuestionó una voz. Vaati intentaba encontrar con la mirada al dueño de la voz.

-Si no te veo, no – respondió.

-Estoy detrás de ti – el pequeño se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un humano del tamaño de los picoris, cabello violeta, ojos azules, vestía de negro.

-¿Link? – preguntó dudoso el pequeño mientras temblaba, éste Link no era como Vaati lo recordaba, tan alegre y energético. Éste Link daba mala espina.

-Así es… - respondió dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara – dime pequeño… -comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba alrededor del picori - ¿te acuerdas de esto? – cuestionó provocativo sacando de su espalda, la gorra que una vez adornó la cabeza de Vaati.

-Sí… me acuerdo- respondió apenado – pero… ¿qué sucede con esa gorra? – cuestionó perplejo.

-Necesito que te la pongas

-No… no quiero – negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes qué hacerlo… tienes que volver a desear el mal otra vez – intentaba convencerlo acercándose al pequeño, quien daba pasos atrás.

-¿Para qué?

-Para salvar a la princesa Zelda – mintió Shadow Link.

-¿La princesa Zelda? ¿Qué pasó con ella? – cuestionó preocupado Vaati.

-Un enemigo muy malo la capturó y necesitamos tu ayuda, solo tienes que volverte malo, otra vez – sonrió, una sonrisa apacible de la cual nadie sospecharía. Vaati permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos mirando la gorra, es lo menos que podría hacer por la princesa, agarró la gorra – todo lo que tienes que hacer, es volver a buscar la fuerza… solo así… podremos salvarla…

-La fuerza… - susurró intentando recordarlo, sabía que él mismo la buscaba hace un breve tiempo atrás, pero no recordaba donde encontró la Fuerza.

-¡VAATI NO!- gritó una voz intentando evitar otra locura de su alumno -¡ESE NO ES LINK! – pero ya era tarde, Vaati ya se había puesto la gorra.

**-**¿QUÉ?- preguntó perplejo Vaati, ahora hechicero, de repente, Shadow Link desapareció volviendo todo a la normalidad - ¿cómo que ese no era Link? – cuestionó perplejo, confundido, asombrado.

-No… no lo era… era su sombra

-¿su sombra? – Vaati no entendía lo que su maestro decía.

-¿qué esperas? Quítate la gorra – ordenó el maestro Ezlo, Vaati intentó sacarse la gorra pero no podía, era como si le hubiera puesto pegamento.

-No puedo – al segundo, sus manos comenzaron a brillar y a lanzar magia por doquier, destruyendo la aldea picori.

-¡VAATI! ¡DETENTE! – ordenó su maestro.

-No soy yo, maestro, lo juro – el hechicero comenzaba a entrar en desesperación, no podía controlar sus magias.

-Escucha – empezó a hablar Ezlo mientras esquivaba la magia de su alumno- ve con Link, ese Link que viste hace rato era su sombra, trata de encontrar al Link que tu recuerdas – le aconsejó mientras intentaba esconderse detrás de un hongo.

-Pero… ¿cree usted que me ayudará? – cuestionó Vaati – "estará ocupado salvando a la princesa Zelda que no creo que pueda ayudarme" – pensó entristecido.

-Claro que lo hará – respondió exasperado – ¡ahora vete, estás destruyendo todo!

-Sí – Sin perder tiempo, Vaati salió del mundo Picori en búsqueda de Link, quien en éste momento, éste humano acaba de perder a sus tres yo: Rojo, Azul y Vio.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Lo continuaré solo si ustedes lo desean :3**

**Well, se me está haciendo tarde, nus vemus :D**


	2. Cap 01: Buscando a Link

**-N/A: Bueno… ._. Les dejo éste capi, si creen que voy mal, díganme y desapareceré xD nu, en seriu ._. Es mejor que me lo digan a que escribir en vano, no es la primera categoría que pasa esto, después de todo ¬¬**

**-Advertencia: Shonen-ai: Vaati x Link (verde); Azul x Rojo y Shadow x Vio.**

**-Como viene la onda en este capi: Rojo, siendo engañado por un niño, es juzgado de ladrón e incendiario por los pueblerinos ._.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 01:**

**BUSCANDO A LINK**

Vaati volaba por todo Hyrule buscando a Link desde arriba, tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarlo de esa manera pero, al parecer, se equivocó.

-¡Cómo pude ser tan idiota!- mascullaba regañándose a sí mismo mientras miraba los paisajes que recorría desde arriba –Apuesto que la Princesa Zelda se encuentra bien y yo fui el primer idiota que cayó en la mentira de la sombra de Link… - dejó de volar para luego apoyar sus pies en la tierra – Creo… que preguntándole a las personas puedan ayudarme mejor a encontrarlo – el hechicero llegó a un pueblo donde una multitud con antorchas y armas corrían hacia un lugar, Vaati se acercó a un hombre, un tanto lejos de la multitud, sostenía una antorcha – disculpa… ¿Ha visto un niño rubio de ojos celeste pasar por aquí?

-¿El ladrón? – cuestionó el hombre un tanto molesto.

-¿Ladrón?- preguntó perplejo Vaati, que él recordara Link no era un ladrón- mmm… - antes de responder, entre los árboles se pudo apreciar una enorme fila de fuego.

-¡Allá está!- gritaron algunas personas señalando dicho lugar antes de dirigirse ahí.

-¿Eh? – Vaati no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

… … … …

… … … …

Rojo corría desesperadamente, se dejó engañar por un niño de carita inocente y ahora era perseguido por una multitud.

-¡YO NO HICE NADA! – Gritaba de manera infantil Rojo.

-¡ATRÁPENLO! – repetía la multitud mientras lo seguían.

-¡AAAH! – Rojo tropezó torpemente y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenlo! ¡Mátenlo! – la multitud lo rodearon, lo agarraron de los brazos poniendo a Rojo de pie.

-¡SUÉLTENME! – intentaba resistirse mas sus esfuerzos eran inútiles en éste momento -¡YO NO HICE NADA! – se defendía a gritos, estaba asustado – "Azul… Verde… Vio… los necesito" – pensó deprimiéndose dejándose llevar por la multitud, ya nada podía hacer para salir de éste lío – "estoy perdido"

* * *

Desde que Link se cuadruplicó, Shadow ha sentido una misteriosa atracción por uno de ellos. Y ese era Vio, siempre tan tranquilo a comparación de los otros tres. No sabía por qué motivo deseaba acercarse a él si se supone que son Links, los cuatros son iguales ¿por qué era éste Link tan especial para Shadow?

-Mmmm – Meneó su cabeza sacando sus pensamientos, los cuatros siempre están juntos, es imposible que encuentre a Vio lejos de ellos por más que se peleen, sentado en un pino, levantó su cabeza mirando la luna. En eso, oye una voz aguda proviniendo de abajo, por instinto bajó la cabeza esperando encontrar sólo una discusión entre plantas pero para sorpresa de él, encontró a la persona que, justamente, estaba pensando – Vio… - susurró asombrado, una sonrisa incontrolable se dibujó en su rostro al verlo solo, sin compañía, sería hoy o nunca, una oportunidad como ésta no se podría desperdiciar. De un salto, bajó del pino sin hacer un mínimo ruido. Se escabulló entre los arbustos.

-¿Eh? – Vio dio la vuelta, le pareció escuchar un ruido extraño en los arbustos, meneó la cabeza pensando que podría tratarse de unas plantas/monstruos. Dio media vuelta para seguir su rumbo, tenía que encontrar a los demás para avisarles lo de Ganon, antes de dar unos pasos, sintió un golpe en su cabeza, lo cual, provocó que cayera al suelo inconscientemente.

-Ya eres mío, Vio – susurró Shadow cargando al mencionado en sus brazos.

* * *

Rojo se desmayó, se asustó tanto al ser capturado por la multitud, las personas lo ataron a una columna y pusieron leña a su alrededor, antes de incendiar las leñas, Vaati interviene:

-¿QUÉ RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? – Cuestionó molesto poniéndose frente a la multitud y a Rojo.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO TU? – le dijo un hombre sosteniendo una antorcha – ¡Ese niño es un ladrón e incendia nuestras casas!

-Él no sería capaz de hacer eso – lo defendió Vaati.

-¿Tu también eres su cómplice? – preguntaron molestos los pueblerinos

-… - un hombre empujó a Vaati para así poner la antorcha en las leñas, el hechicero quiso detenerlo pero sus magias no funcionaban en éste momento – Maldita sea… - masculló apretando sus puños - ¿eh? – algo extraño pasaba con sus manos, parecía fuego lo que los rodeaba, fuego color blanco. Por segunda vez, Vaati perdió el control de la magia, comenzó a lanzar magia por cualquier lugar, incluso a las personas, transformándolas en piedras - ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!- gritaba a sí mismo desesperándose, el no poder controlar sus magias le alteraba.

-Solo cálmate – dijo una voz detrás de él, Vaati volteó a ver, era una hada – Cálmate… - dijo sutilmente – ¿Te has dado cuenta de que cuando te enojas es cuando empiezas a perder el control de la magia?

-¿eh? – Vaati intentó calmarse, respiró hondo pensando positivo – ya veo – susurró, una vez calmado dejó de lanzar magia por doquier – es verdad – volvió a susurrar mirando sus manos – "tengo que tratar de no enojarme"

-Por favor, ayúdame a desatarlo – pidió la hada, quien apagaba el fuego que rodeaba a Rojo – llevémoslo a un lugar seguro

-Sí – Vaati se acercó a Rojo a desatarlo, en cuanto le pudo ver el rostro a Rojo - ¿Link? – preguntó asombrado, aún así no estaba seguro de que éste Link sea el Link que Vaati recordaba.

-Sí, es él – respondió el hada – Link agarró la Four Sword y se cuadruplicó – comentó – pero… me pregunto… ¿dónde están los demás Links?

-Pueden que se hayan perdido

-Puedes que tenga razón – Vaati cargó a Rojo en sus brazos – vamos – comenzó a volar buscando un lugar seguro donde despertarlo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Bueh… ojalá les haya gustado éste capi ó_ò**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Cap 02: Únete A Mí

**CAPITULO 02:**

**Únete A Mí**

-Mmmmnnnggg – abrió pesadamente sus ojos dejando al descubierto un par de zafiros, viendo borrosamente el mundo que lo rodeaba - ¿Estoy muerto? – cuestionó adormilado Rojo.

-No, no lo estás – respondió Vaati sentado a su lado junto a la hada.

-¿Mmm? – Rojo tomó asiento - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó refregándose los ojos – Y… - miró para ambos lados - ¿dónde estoy? – se encontraban en un bosque alejado del pueblo.

-En un lugar seguro – respondió la hada volando hacia Rojo – los pueblerinos estaban a punto de quemarte, pero de no haber sido por Vaati no estarías aquí

-¿Vaati? – mueve su cabeza para verlo - ¡VAATIIII! ¡Tanto tiempo! - se acerca a abrazarlo – Gracias por salvarme

-No fue nada – susurró el chico de cabello violeta – Toma – le entregó un báculo color rojo – te servirá

-Sí – asintió agarrando el báculo a la vez deprimiéndose.

-¿Qué sucede, Rojo? – cuestionó la hada un tanto preocupada.

-Es que… perdí la espada… los chicos se enojarán cuando se enteren – respondió deprimido.

-No te preocupes… lo encontrarás, de eso estoy segura – intentó animarlo la hada.

-Sí… eso espero… - suspiró el rubio – bueno… iré a buscar a los demás – dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-Te acompañaré – dijo Vaati seriamente, también, levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Porque el hecho de estar aquí fue por culpa de tu sombra, me dijo que la princesa Zelda estaba en peligro y que buscara La Fuerza para salvarla – respondió un poco molesto.

-¿En serio? Entonces… busquemos La Fuerza para salvarla – sonrió alegre Rojo.

-No, Rojo… - habló la Hada – Vaati fue engañado por Shadow, no necesitan La Fuerza para salvar a la princesa Zelda – explicó.

-Ah… Ya veo…

-No puedo sacarme la gorra de la cabeza – añadió señalando su gorra – y peor aún, no puedo controlar mi magia, todo lo que puedo hacer es volar – dijo haciendo un dejo de tristeza – por no poder controlarlo… destruí mi aldea…

-Ánimo Vaati… - sonrió compasivo Rojo apoyando una mano en el hombro del mencionado – lo hiciste sin querer… supongo que los Picoris podrían entenderlo…

-Eso espero…

-Cuando derrotemos a Shadow Link y a Guufuu volverás a la normalidad – asintió el oji rubí ante las palabras del oji zafiro.

-Bien… ¿qué esperamos? Vamos a encontrar a los demás – dijo la Hada.

-¿Mmm? ¿Tu también irás? – cuestionó perplejo el rubio.

-Por supuesto, yo nací de los poderes combinados de las doncellas, estoy aquí para ayudarlos – respondió la Hada.

-¡Oh Ya veo! ¡Genial! – sonrió alegre el rubio.

-Bien… vamos… - la Hada encerró a Rojo y a Vaati dentro de una enorme burbuja llevándolos hacia el desierto.

… … … … … …

… … … … … …

Vio corría desesperado bajando las escaleras, estaba perdido, perdió su espada, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba. Sólo quería salir de ese lugar. Al parecer, se encontraba dentro de un castillo, espeluznante por cierto. Todo lo que podía recordar, era que la última vez, se encontraba en un bosque, después de ahí despertó en una habitación oscura rodeado de ciclopes. Afortunadamente, pudo esquivar los ciclopes y escapar de ellos pero desafortunadamente, no puede escapar del castillo.

Bajando por las escaleras, encontró la puerta que daría acceso al mundo exterior.

-¡Maldita sea! – intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada - ¡Ábrete! – empujó y tiro, estaba totalmente cerrada. Vio se dio por vencido, se acluquilló con los codos en la puerta, respirando agitadamente debido a las corridas – "no podré escapar de aquí… y peor, he perdido la espada"- pensó entrando en nervios – "¿Qué le diré a los demás? No cabe duda de que esto fue obra de Shadow" – un par de brazos rodearon la cintura de Vio, éste se asustó al sentir dichos brazos, permaneció inmóvil.

-¿Intentando escapar? – Susurró Shadow en el oído de Vio, provocando un escalofrío en éste.

-¿Dónde dejaste la espada? – susurró Vio sin cambiar de posición.

-¿Eso importa?

-¡Claro que sí! – intentó separarse de Shadow mas éste no lo soltaba - ¡Rayos! ¡Suéltame!

-No quiero hacerlo…

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres? – preguntó molesto el rubio.

-Que estés conmigo – respondió en voz baja.

-¿eh? – Vio dejó de moverse al escucharlo – "¿estar con él?" – pensó perplejo seguido de un suspiro cansino - ¿Estar contigo? ¿por qué? – cuestionó intentando calmarse.

-Tú y yo somos iguales ¿no lo crees?

-¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó curioso.

-Tú y yo podemos ver el lado oculto de las cosas… - dijo capturando la atención de Vio - … lo que hay detrás de todo… y los otros tres no pueden… - Vio quedó en silencio, escuchando cada palabra de Shadow.

-¿Tu crees?

-Ajam… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – sonrió malicioso apoyando su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Vio – será mejor que estar con esos chicos de bajo nivel ¿Qué te parece? – el rubio permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensando.

-Jmjm – rió bajo – tienes razón… - habló en voz baja. Shadow se separó del ojiazul, éste dio media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara dibujando su serena sonrisa, tal como Vio solamente sabe hacer – Creo que será mejor para mi estar contigo que con aquellos trío de tontos… no hacen más que discutir… - dijo provocando una pequeña risa en el peli violeta.

-Quédate aquí… - llevó su brazo abarcando el cuello de su amigo – Hay una buena posición esperándote – sonrió malicioso – vamos… - ambos comenzaron a subir por la escaleras, por la cual, Vio bajó hace un rato.

… … … … …

… … … … …

Rojo y Vaati llegaron a un desierto con la ayuda de la hada.

-Siento… la presencia de un héroe por aquí… - comentó la Hada.

-¡Uf! – suspiró Rojo tomando asiento – hace calor aquí

-Bastante… Ni ganas de seguir – tomó asiento Vaati bajando la cabeza - ¿mm? – al mirar el suelo, pudo ver unas huellas dibujadas en la arena – Miren… - dijo capturando la atención de Rojo y la Hada.

-Estas huellas parecen reciente – comentó la Hada.

-¡Son las huellas de Verde! – dijo alegre Rojo.

-¿Verde? – cuestionó perplejo Vaati mirando a Rojo con un dejo confuso.

-Sí – asintió para luego mirar a la Hada – Señorita Hada… ¿Puedes ayudarme a buscar a Verde? – preguntó amable.

-Lo intentaré – la Hada los llevó a una cueva de Hielo - ¿Humm? Aquí también siento la presencia de un héroe.

-Brrr… ¡hace frío aquí! – gritó Rojo temblando de Frío – ¡Vaati, préstame tu capa!

-¡Olvídalo! – dijo el hechicero temblando de Frío – yo también tengo frío…

-Me parece que hay alguien aquí… vamos… - la Hada se adentró a la cueva.

-Espere, señorita Hada… hace mucho frío que apenas puedo caminar – dijo el rubio – ¡Achís! – estornudó – creo que pesqué un resfríado…

-Es como… si hubiera una tormenta dentro de la cueva – comentó seriamente – ¡eso es extraño! – Vaati pudo divisar que lo que provocaba la tormenta era un hechicero. Sin perder tiempo, le quitó el báculo que Rojo sostenía en sus manos.

-¡Oye! – apuntó hacia adelante dejando escapar una hilera de fuego eliminando al hechicero que provocaba la tormenta – Wow… no lo había visto – susurró.

-Ya me parecía extraño… digo… una tormenta dentro de una cueva, es extraño – dijo el hechicero devolviendo el báculo a Rojo – aquí tienes

-Gra… gracias… ¡achís!

-Rojo… - apareció la Hada acercándose hacia el mencionado – encontré a Azul

-¿Azul? – sonrió Rojo alegre.

-Sí, por aquí – la Hada los guió hasta donde Azul estaba, estaba cubierto de hielo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Azul! – gritó Rojo haciendo un dejo de tristeza.

-De seguro ese hechicero lo habrá congelado – comentó Vaati.

-O quizás es un castigo por haberme pegado – lloraba Rojo - ¿Por qué, Azul? ¡Eres muy joven aún como para quedar congelado de esta manera! ¡UUUUAAAAA! – lloraba acluquillándose mientras Vaati y la Hada lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eeeem… Link… - habló el oji rubí.

-Llámame Rojo, por favor

-Ok… Rojo… tienes un báculo que lanza fuego… ¿lo olvidaste? – comentó el chico de cabello violeta levantando una ceja.

-No, no lo olvidé – sonrió travieso el rubio – quería dejarlo así un rato más – se levantó de su asiento, apuntó el báculo hacia azul, tirando unas flamas que pudieran derretir a Azul y, de paso, quemarlo un poco la ropa.

-¡Uuuuaaa! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! – gritaba Azul apagando el fuego que devoraba su túnica.

-Hazlo en serio ¿quieres? – le regañó la Hada. Rojo y Vaati comenzaron a reir traviesos.

-Sí que eres vengativo jaja – reía Vaati.

-¿Rojo? – Preguntó Azul al verlo.

-¡AZUUUL! – corrió a abrazarlo – ¡Creí que no volvería a verte nunca más! ¡Uuuuaaaa! – lloraba Rojo de modo infantil.

-Está bien… está bien… no llores – dijo Azul intentando separarse de Rojo.

-Es que me sentía muy solo y perdido sin ustedes… al menos estando contigo me siento un poco calmado – sonrió compasivo Rojo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-… Al parecer nos separamos… creí que nos hicimos uno otra vez… - comentó Azul.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Verde – interrumpió la Hada – no debe de estar muy lejos de aquí – añadió.

-¿eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Azul mirando a la Hada y a Vaati.

-¡Oh! Ellos me ayudaron cuando estuve en peligro – respondió un feliz Rojo.

-Pues… a ti te conozco… - dijo Azul señalando a Vaati – tu eres Vaati… ¿y tu? – señaló a la Hada.

-Yo nací de los poderes combinados de las doncellas, estoy aquí para ayudarlos y guiarlos – mientras la Hada le explicaba a Azul, éste notó algo en Rojo, algo faltaba en él.

-Entiendo… mucho gusto… - dijo Azul sin darle importancia alguna para luego mirar a Rojo – Rojo… ¿dónde está tu espada y tu escudo?

-Ehhh huummmm aaammm me lo robaron jajaja – rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-mmmmm…- Un aura negra comenzaba a bailar alrededor de Azul, sin decir nada sacó su martillo.

-¡No! ¡No me pegues! – gritó Rojo mientras salía de la cueva corriendo.

-¡Claro que te voy a pegar! – le siguió Azul - ¡Cómo puedes ser tan Tonto!

-¡Azul no! – gritaba la Hada intentando detenerlo - ¡No le pegues a Rojo!

-No me dejen atrás – le siguió Vaati corriendo tras ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Fine… estuve aburrida, en algo tengo que aprovechar el tiempo…**

**Bien… antes que nada, RipplesKuu y RinyLenKagamine99, Gracias por comentar :'D, la verdad… una historia muere cuando nadie la comenta ya me estaba deprimiendo y acabo de darme cuenta de que hay un problema con Fan fiction. ò_ó**

**Iba a ser lógico que los primeros capítulos, algunas escenas estarían basadas en el manga, ya todo cambiará cuando encuentren a Verde :D habría partes basadas en el manga pero no tantas **

**Well, Gracias :D Nus vemus en el siguiente capitulo. :D **


	4. Cap 03: Plan

**Hey Guuuuuuuuys! Ya vine :3**

**Y acá les traigo el siguiente episodio, el capitulo anterior no valió del todo por que estuvo muy pero muy, o como suelo decir, very very based in the manga xD pero fue para guiarlos mejor :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 03:**

**PLAN**

-¡No me pegues! – gritaba Rojo huyendo de Azul.

-¡Claro que lo voy a hacer! – le seguía Azul con el martillo en mano - ¡Así aprenderás a no perder las cosas!

-¡No lo perdí, me lo robaron!

-¡Es lo mismo! – Azul tropezó y cayó dándole a Rojo la oportunidad de esconderse en una pequeña montaña de arena – auch… - se puso en pie mientras se limpiaba la ropa – Qué tonto fui…- miró para ambos lados buscando a Rojo – Rojo sal de donde estés… ya no voy a golpearte – alzó un poco la voz, mas el mencionado no respondió - ¡Rojo! ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó un poco molesto sin conseguir respuesta.

-"Jiji aquí no me encontrará" – pensó travieso el chico sentado tras la pequeña montaña de arena. En eso, sintió un gran golpe en su cabeza.

-¡TONTO! – gritó Azul dándole un martillazo en la cabeza de Rojo – Cuida bien de tus cosas ¿Quieres?

-¡Uuua! ¿¡Por qué siempre me pegas a mi!? – dijo sobándose la cabeza - ¡Eres malo, Azul!

-¡Y tú un idiota! – bufó el mencionado desviando su mirada para otro lado - ¿eh? – susurro mirando para varios lados.

-¿Qué sucede, Azul? – cuestionó curioso Rojo levantándose de su asiento.

-Perdimos a La Hada… y a Vaati… - respondió serio.

-¿QUÉ? – Rojo comienza a mirar por varios lados, buscando a sus amigos con la mirada - ¡SEÑORITA HAAADAAA! ¡VAAATIIII! – llamó en voz alta al no poder encontrarlos con la mirada.

-¡Rayos! – masculló Azul antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el norte del desierto.

-¿A dónde vas, Azul? – preguntó Rojo.

-Si nos quedamos a buscarlo perderemos tiempo, mejor busquemos a Vio y a Verde – respondió – vamos…

-¡Pe-pe-pero los necesitamos! Las doncellas crearon a la señorita Hada para ayudarnos y Vaati necesita nuestra ayuda – habló Rojo preocupado.

-¡No te preocupes! – Azul dio media vuelta para mirar a Rojo y dedicarle una sonrisa – Tu me encontraste gracias a la Hada… ¿no? – dijo a lo que Rojo asintió – por eso, no te preocupes, nos encontrarán – dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar – vamos, Rojo

-Está bien… – susurró el mencionado antes de seguir los pasos de Azul – "Puede que tenga razón"

… … … … …

… … … … …

Shadow y Vio recorrían el templo de Luz, ideando planes para Rojo y Azul. Llegaron hasta un ataúd donde posaba una espada.

-¿Mm? – preguntó perplejo Vio agarrando la espada - ¿Y ésta espada?

-Se lo robamos a Rojo – comentó Shadow sonriendo maliciosamente mas su sonrisa fue borrándose de a poco al notar cómo Vio observaba detalladamente la espada, como si estuviera pensando en algo. En un plan. Shadow se acercó a Vio a abrazarlo por el hombro – tu eres mío ahora, no lo olvides – le susurró.

-Lo sé – sonrió sereno Vio dejando la espada de Rojo sobre el ataúd.

-Bien…- se separó del rubio, caminando hacia una dirección – ya sabes qué hacer

-Sí – susurró el rubio serio clavando sus ojos en la espalda de Shadow mientras éste se iba.

… … … … …

… … … … …

-¡Chicos! – llamó aterrada la Hada dirigiéndose hacia ellos a mayor velocidad.

-Señorita Hada – sonrió apacible Rojo al verla.

-Creímos que la habíamos perdido – añadió Azul dibujando una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que irnos… ¡pero rápido! – dijo asustada.

-Pero… ¿Vaati? – cuestionó Rojo un tanto preocupado.

-No hay tiempo – la Hada los encerró en una burbuja y los llevó al Templo de la luz, tenía un aspecto tenebroso a causa de la obscuridad – creo que aquí estaremos a salvo…

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó perplejo Azul.

-¿Qué sucedió, señorita Hada? Parece asustada – comentó Rojo sin despegar la vista de la mencionada.

-Vaati… algo le sucedió a él… quiso eliminarme – respondió despavorida– intenté llegar a ustedes lo más rápido que pude para salvarlos – añadió.

-¿eh? No hubieras hecho eso, nos hubiera dejado pelear con él – replicó Azul.

-No podrían vencerlo, él es un hechicero muy poderoso, ustedes no poseen magia

-… tienes razón – murmuró Azul cruzándose de brazos.

-pero… ¿cómo pasó eso? – preguntó confundido Rojo.

-Él… aahhh…- justo cuando estaba por contarlo, la Hada explotó como los fuegos artificiales una vez llegado al cielo, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-Se… señorita Hada… - susurró Rojo impactado, abriendo sus ojitos zafiros de par en par. Se acluquilló con la mirada perdida – no… no… - susurraba dejando caer unas lágrimas de su ojos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Qué rayos…? – murmuró Azul, también, un tanto impactado, mirando el lugar donde la Hada se encontraba antes de desaparecer. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con Vaati a un metro de distancia, caminando lentamente hacia ellos - ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? – gritó enojado. Rojo levantó la cabeza para mirar al hechicero, estaba a punto de vengar la muerte de la Hada cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa. Vaati, por otro lado, seguía caminando hacia ellos – ¡RESPONDE! – preparó su espada.

-Azul… - Rojo notó algo extraño en Vaati, éste lucía escalofriante.

-¡NO TE PERDONARÉ! – Azul corrió hacia Vaati a atacarlo pero éste, con su magia lo embistió empujándolo hasta donde Rojo – ¡Rayos! – exclamó levantándose de su asiento.

-Azul… - volvió a llamar Rojo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ese no es Vaati… - respondió preocupado.

-Sí es él

-Míralo… no tiene ojos – dijo el rubio de carita inocente algo atemorizado.

-¿eh? – Azul observó detalladamente al hechicero, era verdad, no tenía ojos, estaba ciego, un aura color negra bailaba a su alrededor. Una vez a una distancia muy corta de los Links, Azul fue preparando su espada, Rojo se escondió detrás de él.

-No lo hagas… es un hechicero, no podremos vencerlo – susurró Rojo temblando de miedo.

-Claro que sí… solo… déjame pensar en un plan…- Antes de que Azul corriera otra vez a atacarlo, el hechicero se desmayó, desplomándose pesadamente al suelo - ¿eh?

-Vaati… - Rojo corrió hacia él a levantarlo – Vaati… Vaati… despierta – decía mientras le daba sutiles cachetadas - Azul… ayúdame…

-No entiendo… - murmuró confundido Azul mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo - ¿qué rayos pasó?

-Al parecer… la gorra está manipulándolo poco a poco – respondió serio Vio, saliendo del Templo de Luz – perderá la consciencia y comenzará a atacar, tenga cuidado con él… - añadió cruzándose de brazos.

-Vio… - susurraron los Link al verlo.

-Creí que no te encontraríamos – sonrió alegre Rojo, sin soltarse del chico de cabellos violeta.

-Jm… - sin decir nada, el chico de vestimenta violeta, se adentró al templo.

-¿Vio? – preguntaron al unísono los Links, en eso, el hechicero Vaati despierta.

-¿Dónde estoy? – cuestionó adormilado – no recuerdo nada… - tomó asiento separándose de Rojo.

-Perdiste la consciencia… - respondió serio Azul – y mataste a la Hada – añadió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿qué? – se impactó el chico de ojos rojos al oírlo – Yo… ¿maté a la señorita Hada? – miró a Rojo, quien asintió – No puede ser… - se agarró de la cabeza – Tiene que ser una broma – se aferró a Rojo dedicándole una mirada asustada – dime que es una broma – el rubio negó con la cabeza, Vaati entró en shock.

-¿Ya te pasó así antes de encontrarnos? – cuestionó Rojo poniéndose en pie mientras ayudaba a su amigo.

-No… - negó con la cabeza – no pude controlar mi magia y ahora no me puedo controlar a mi mismo…

-¿Qué te pasó, Vaati? – preguntó Azul comenzando a caminar hacia el templo – cuéntame mientras buscamos a Vio

-Fui engañado por Shadow… eso pasó… - comentaba mientras seguía los pasos de Azul – me convenció de que me pusiera la gorra para salvar a la Princesa Zelda, cuando me la puse comencé a lanzar magia por doquier, no podía controlarme – dijo mirando sus manos algo apenado – ¿De verdad… maté a la señorita Hada?

-Sí… - respondió Rojo un tanto triste – pero… entendemos de que no fue tu culpa sino la culpa de la gorra – apoyó una mano en el hombro del hechicero, quien le dedicó una mirada preocupante

-Puede que sea Gufuu el que esté detrás de todo esto… - murmuró Azul llegando a un ataúd - ¿eh? – se asombró al ver la espada de Rojo posando sobre el ataúd – Rojo… ¿No es ésta tu espada? – preguntó agarrando dicha espada para mostrársela al mencionado.

-¡Sí! ¡Es esa! – sonrió Rojo al ver a su espada sana y salva - ¡Qué bueno que no le pasó nada! – exclamó agarrando la espada.

-¡Cuídala bien ésta vez, tonto! – masculló Azul mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Sí! – asintió contento el rubio.

-En realidad… esa espada le pertenece a Verde – habló seriamente Vio apareciendo de la nada mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿a Verde? – cuestionaron perplejos Azul y Rojo clavando sus zafiros en Vio.

-Sí – asintió – tuvo una batalla con Shadow y... - dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a los Links – no tuvo un buen final que digamos – murmuró.

-¿QUÉ? – gritó exasperado Azul.

-¡No… tienes que estar bromeando! – comenzaba a llorar Rojo. Destaparon el ataúd encontrando a un Verde durmiendo eternamente, heridas y cicatrices adornaban su piel - ¡VERDE! – gritó Rojo antes de romper en llanto.

-Link… - susurró Vaati impactado al verlo – "No puede ser…" - negó con la cabeza – "ese no puede ser él" – pensaba atemorizado mientras contemplaba el cuerpo descansando en el ataúd.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Gracias por comentar :D**

**Well, éste capitulo iba a ser algo largo, pero no quiero volver a escribir 24 páginas xD, sería interminable. Ojalá les haya gustado éste capi :D **

**Nus vemus :D**


	5. Cap 04: Traidor

**Perdoooon por la tardanza. Como verán, me re inspiré con Fotofobia y con un fictionpress xD quise estar pareja con los capítulos xD. Pero ya he vuelto :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 04**

**Traidor**

Tremenda depresión abrazó a Azul, Rojo y a Vaati al ver a Verde durmiendo eternamente dentro del ataúd. Pero ¿Cómo pasó?. Perlitas lagrimosas comenzaban a salir de los ojos zafiros de Rojo, ya no sentía ganas de seguir, sus energías disminuyeron a medida que la tristeza lo devoraba.

-¿Qué pasó, Vio? – preguntó exasperado Azul - ¿Tu estabas ahí cuando Verde luchó con Shadow?

-No…- negó con la cabeza – cuando lo encontré, la batalla ya había terminado – contó sereno y serio – Los héroes no podrán unirse de nuevo… ¡Qué decepción! – dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda.

-No puedo creer… que Verde haya muerto – susurró Rojo sobando la mejilla del mencionado.

-Grrr… - Azul, Vio y Rojo se voltearon a ver a Vaati, quien rechinaba sus dientes lleno de ira - ¡Maldición! – Sus manos comenzaban a brillar, Rojo recordó, cuando la Hada los llevaba al desierto, que Vaati le había dicho que al enojarse perdería el control de la magia. Sin embargo, no lo detuvo, dejó que descargara su ira, estaba tan deprimido y ausente de energía que ya nada le importaba - ¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN! – Gritó Vaati llenando su corazón de odio, luces resplandecientes comenzaron a llenar el templo, eliminando cada sombra.

-¡Aaarggh! ¡NOO! – gritó Verde cubriendo su rostro – ¡LUZ! – de un salto, salió del ataúd para luego acercarse a Vio y aferrarse a él - ¡Le temo a la luz! – Rojo, Azul y Vaati lo miraron sorprendido, la luz dejó de brillar.

-Verde… - susurró Rojo antes de sonreir alegre - ¡Es un milagro! ¡Estás vivo! – se levantó de su asiento. Azul sacó su espada apuntando hacia el mencionado – Azul ¿Qué haces? – preguntó confundido.

-Ese no es Verde… - respondió seriamente.

-Jeje… correcto – Shadow volvió a su imagen normal, se separó de Vio para mirarlos junto a una mirada molesta – Me arrepentí de haberte dado esa gorra – dijo mirando al hechicero – Echaste a perder mi plan

-Tú… - murmuró el ojirubí apretando sus puños.

-Espera… - susurró perplejo Azul – ¡VIO! ¿Tu sabías que era Shadow el que estaba en el ataúd? – preguntó molesto.

-Por supuesto – respondió Shadow pasando su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio mientras éste se cruzaba de brazos – Vio y yo ideamos éste plan, somos mejores amigos – sonrió malicioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es verdad? – cuestionó a gritos Rojo.

-Así es – respondió Vio dibujando su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó Vaati molesto – ¿Acaso se te safó un tornillo?

-Sí, Vio, es SHADOW LINK – alzó la voz Azul.

-¡Jaja! Come on, chicos – rió Vio – Estoy cansado de ustedes, siempre discutiendo, lo que menos hacen es ir a por la Princesa Zelda – dio media vuelta separándose de su "amigo" – ni siquiera saben trabajar en equipo – comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta de entrada.

-Oye Link… o como te llames – llamó Vaati molesto – por culpa de ese idiota – señaló a Shadow – maté a la señorita Hada

-¿Y? – se encogió de hombros Vio sin voltear a verlos.

-¿Cómo que "¿Y?"? – preguntó molesto Azul.

-Lo siento, muchachos, pero ya he decidido qué camino tomar – dijo sereno antes de volver a caminar.

-Oh… claro que no… - comenzó a hablar desafiante Azul – pelea conmigo – le apuntó con su espada – si pierdes, estás con nosotros y si ganas, estás con Shadow – el chico de traje violeta detuvo sus pasos, pensando en las palabras de Azul seriamente.

-No… Por favor… No peleen – Rojo corrió hacia Azul para detenerlo – Azul… No hagas eso – dijo con un dejo de tristeza poniéndose adelante del mencionado.

-¡Tú Quítate! – empujó bruscamente a Rojo haciéndolo caer.

-¡Ay! – se quejó Rojo al caer. Shadow, desvió su mirada a Vaati quien comenzaba a ser rodeado por el aura negra, apretaba sus puños y su rostro estaba cambiando.

-Y todo esto… - dijo el hechicero mirando a Shadow, quien notó que sus pupilas iban desapareciendo poco a poco de sus globos oculares – ¡ES POR TU CULPA! – Vaati perdió la razón, inundado en ira, comenzó lanzar rayos por doquier. Shadow corrió hacia Vio para agarrarlo de la mano.

-Vamos – dijo antes salir del templo corriendo de la mano de Vio.

-¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN? – Gritó furioso el hechicero.

-Vaati Cálmate – se levantó Rojo para intentar calmarlo.

-Esto no se queda así – Azul salió del templo corriendo tras Vio y Shadow.

-¡AZUUUUL! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡AYÚDAME! – gritaba Rojo preocupado mas el mencionado no escuchó las palabras de Rojo - ¡AAAZUUULLL! – volvió a llamar. Vaati, de una embestida, tiró a Rojo muy lejos de él – ¡Aaay! – se quejó el pequeño mientras tomaba asiento - ¿Mi espada? – buscó desesperadamente dicho objeto con la mirada, estaba tirada en el suelo, a una distancia muy larga de Rojo – Rayos… - murmuró nervioso – Vaati… por favor… cálmate – suplicó observándolo preocupado. El mencionado, a pasos lentos, se acercaba a Rojo – "Azul… ayúdame"

… … … …

… … … …

Verde escalaba la montaña de la muerte, no perdía la esperanza de encontrar a Azul, Rojo y Vio allá arriba.

-Solo un poco más… - susurraba para darse ánimos, no daba más. Una vez llegado arriba, se acluquilló respirando agitadamente – ahh creí que no llegaría – volvió a susurrar, aún así, se encontraba aliviado con e solo pensar que ya había llegado.

-¡Verde! – llamó una voz femenina. El mencionado levantó la cabeza para mirar a la dueña de la voz, era la señorita Hada.

-¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó curioso.

-Las doncellas me revivieron para que vuelva con ustedes a ayudarlos – respondió la Hada – tienes que encontrar a Rojo y a Azul – añadió.

-Espera… - se puso en pie haciendo una mueca confusa - ¿Te revivieron? – cuestionó.

-Sí, Vaati perdió la consciencia y me sacó brutalmente de éste mundo – respondió un tanto molesta.

-¿Vaati? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? – inquirió confundido, no entendía de lo que la Hada le hablaba.

-Es una historia larga, avanza, ¡vamos! – ordenó exasperada.

-cuéntame, no entiendo de lo que me estás hablando… por favor - comenzó a caminar.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, VIO! – gritó molesto Azul.

-¿Azul? – cuestionó Verde al escucharlo. Comenzó a correr siguiendo la voz del mencionado - ¡AZUL! – llamó. No tenía idea por donde corría, solo seguía la voz - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, AZUL?

-Por allá, Verde – le guió la Hada. El mencionado movió la cabeza hacia su derecha, allí lo vio, Azul perseguía a Shadow y Vio.

-¡Azul! – sonrió al verlo – Y… ¿Shadow? – su sonrisa se borró al ver que Shadow se llevaba a Vio - ¡OYE! – Verde corrió hacia ellos siendo seguido por la Hada.

-¡Ay! – Shadow tropezó y cayó al suelo junto a Vio.

-¡Auch! – se quejó el rubio. Azul, sin perder un segundo, agarró de la mano de Vio.

-Tú vienes con nosotros – tiró del brazo del chico de vestimenta violeta.

-¡Suéltame! – dio un manotazo.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? – cuestionó Verde acercándose a ellos.

-¡Vio está mal de la cabeza! ¡Eso está pasando! – respondió Azul enojado mientras señalaba al mencionado.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió Verde.

-¡Ja! Solo está celoso de que Vio y yo somos mejores amigos – sonrió malicioso Shadow levantándose.

-¿mm? No entiendo – varios signos de interrogación salían de la cabeza de Verde, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ya tomé mi decisión – habló Vio mientras se ponía en pie – Si yo quiero estar de su parte, es cosa mía – añadió señalando con el pulgar a Shadow.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué rayos pasa aquí? – habló Verde sintiéndose ignorado.

-Éste idiota – respondía Azul señalando a Vio – está de lado de Shadow

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es verdad, Vio?

-Por supuesto – respondió Shadow apoyando el codo en el hombro de Vio mientras éste se cruzaba de brazos – Ésta versión inteligente de Vio siempre estuvo con ustedes, inútiles. Ya está cansado de ustedes – dijo dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – el amo Gufuu y yo lo aceptamos como uno de nosotros, no como ustedes que ni siquiera lo valoran

-Vio, tu eres el más inteligente del grupo –sonrió sarcástico Verde - ¿No te das cuenta de que Shadow te está utilizando?

-Me utilice o no, tiene razón – respondió Vio encogiendo sus hombros – y, me utilice o no, al menos me tratan bien – sonrió sereno.

-Ya veo… - susurró seriamente Verde bajando la cabeza. Así permaneció por unos segundos, mirando el suelo - ¿éste es el camino que quieres tomar, Vio? – preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, sintió una gran decepción. No pensó que un miembro del grupo terminaría defraudándolo, sin Vio los cuatros héroes no volverán a ser uno otra vez. Verde observó a asentir a Vio, sacó su espada y le apuntó – ¡Enfréntame! Si ganas te quedas con Shadow, si pierdes vienes conmigo

-Vas a perder – sonrió triunfador Vio mientras sacaba su espada.

-Tu puedes, demuéstrale de lo que estás hecho – se cruzó de brazos Shadow.

-Acábalo, Verde – apretó los puños Azul.

-No te imaginas lo decepcionado que estoy de ti – dijo seriamente Verde mirando a Vio con un dejo de molestia.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Re inspirada con los escritos xD**

**Gracias Lumina123 y RinyLenKagamine por leer :'D perdón por la tardanza, Ojalá les haya gustado éste capitulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente :D**


End file.
